


A Ham-Fisted Library Encounter

by SpunYarn



Category: Drunks and Dragons (Podcast)
Genre: Could Be Canon, F/M, One Shot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpunYarn/pseuds/SpunYarn
Summary: Takes Place after episode 294, but before episode but before Episode 296.With Toby still finalizing his preparations for the team's daring escape plan, all that's left for the team's monk to do is try to keep her head down and avoid attracting too much attention. Finding herself in a library where that contains the restricted book series "The Adventures of The Scarlet Harlot", Lahni discovers a way to combat her boredom.





	A Ham-Fisted Library Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I rolled a 1 so I guess I’ll do the recap...  
> Our intrepid adventurers were captured by the mysterious forces of Grull and met the new cell-mates who would likely be their roommates for life. Because people in prison need jobs to remind them to reflect on their past mistakes, the various members of The Tower of Grey are assigned work duty within the prison. Lahni Caplain, recent recruit to The Tower of Grey and even more recent prisoner of Grull is assigned to the Library. Her work-placement makes her the perfect candidate to retrieve the research materials that Toby Treacletart, master magician, and co-leader of The Tower of Grey needs to enact his plan for their escape.  
> With her lightning-quick reflexes, Lahni is able to complete her library work with enough time to do some investigating. With her personality suggesting that reading books wouldn’t be classified as her favourite hobby, not even the Librarian would suspect that she was up to something. A daring plan involving giving pilfered corn to the Librarian’s raven in exchange for the key to the restricted section, Lahni is able to retrieve the book she needs with enough time left over to add a volume of The Adventures of The Scarlet Harlot to her inventory.  
> After turning over the reference material to Toby, Lahni’s new objective is to keep from attracting too much attention while the plan for their escape is prepared…

A musty smell filled the air of the dank library. The air felt damp, and there appeared to be a thin layer of something slimy growing on one of the bare walls. While the spines of the books that filled the shelves may have once been a rainbow of colours, now they all seemed to fall into a range of dingy browns. Even if someone in the library were able to read every written language in all of Drunkeros, the spines of these books had been robbed of legible words by faded ink and spots of dark mould. Perhaps it was called a library, but it seemed like the more appropriate title would be book-graveyard.

Lahni Caplain, sighed as she leaned back against one of the sets of heavy shelves, her eyes idly scanning over the books on the other side of the aisle. Library-duty had ended up being much less than exciting. With library access only given to guards, the people assigned library-duty, and anyone who survived long enough to claim five years of good behaviour, there wasn’t a lot of movement with these books. In the end it meant that she didn’t even need to use her impressive speed to end up having too much time to stand around in self-reflection during her work-duty.

Five years was much more time than Lahni expected to be in this terrible prison. Toby was too smart to not get them out of here with one of his clever plans. In the event that everything went tits-up and they didn’t make it out, they’d just have to come up with another plan. Either they’d make it out or the guards would kill them so that they didn’t have to deal with their escape attempts any more. If they were in here for five years it meant that they had been doing something wrong.

As far as surviving the five years was concerned, the wood-elf monk was starting to understand how that could be an issue. It wasn’t really the threats that everyone suggested would come up in prison that would kill her. The food was edible, even if it lacked variety. The guards were a little bit rough, but she was pretty sure Stymer was just trying to hide that he was a big ol’ cuddly teddy bear. The Baus was a potential threat, but part of their plan would deal with him. The real threat was the oppressive weight of boredom.

Out in the world, when Lahni had been on her adventures, if things seemed too boring she could always take a swig of Ferret Wine and then at least the silence was tolerable. Now there wasn’t even that. Too often she found herself waiting around with nothing to fill her head with but herself. Normally that wouldn’t have been a problem, after all, she was one of the coolest people she knew. There was just too much of it, and she wanted to do something fun instead.

To keep herself from falling into a bored madness after Bercy had nodded off the night before, Lahni had turned to the book that she had ‘borrowed’ from the restricted section. It was almost immediately clear why the book had been restricted. The Adventures of The Scarlet Harlot had been a sensual tale of debauchery. It had been an exciting and welcome distraction, but had also ended up being a relatively quick read. In the end it hadn’t truly defeated her boredom, and left her feeling frustrated.

The wood-elf pushed herself off of the wall of books on shelves, teetering for a moment before righting her balance. She adjusted the arms of the dull orange jumpsuit that she had tied around her waist, making sure everything was tight enough that she’d avoid the embarrassment of dropping the garment. It certainly wouldn’t do if her choices to personalize her prison outfit led to the guards making fun of her because of a wardrobe malfunction.

Upon receiving her dull orange prison garb, Lahni’s first thought was to figure out how to personalize it. In the end, she had done the best that she could to make the clothes feel like what she was used to. Tying the arms of the jumpsuit around her waist left her with baggy pants, and a snug feeling around her waist that reminded her of the ferret full of wine that was no longer there. A quick knot in the front of her linen undershirt made the article a little tighter and more supportive, while also providing the ventilation that her abdomen had become accustomed to. She was pretty proud of how she had been able to turn the drab prison uniform into something that wasn’t just more comfortable, but also more fashionable.

A soft sigh split the elf’s lips as she peeked around a stack of books to the front of the library. The Librarian, who’s job was less a librarian, and more a guard, was sprawled out in a chair behind the counter, his snores serving as a constant reminder to anyone in the library that he was still there. The large raven on his desk was idly pecking at the spine of a rough looking book on the desk.

After a few more pecks, the bird turned its head up, locking eyes with Lahni before opening its beak to let out its usual cry, “Corn!”

Lahni sighed and slipped back down the aisle. The fact that the guard hadn’t even twitched at the sound of his bird hadn’t escaped Lahni’s notice. Clearly both guard, and bird, were incapable of actually performing any ‘guard’ duty. Lahni wondered briefly if the bird was asking for more corn, or if it might be letting out that cry as some sort of accusatory call to let everyone know it had been swindled earlier. Perhaps that was just the only sound it could make, and ‘corn’ could potentially mean anything.

The monk brought her arms up, locking her fingers behind her head as she meandered down the aisle, with no particular goal in mind. She knew that hidden somewhere among the stacks she’d find the ex-Knucklebrawler Half-Orc who shared a cell with her. Bercy was probably just as bored with this library shift as she was, so he’d probably be up for a nice conversation while they waited for their shift to end. It seemed a better way to pass the time than watching these books slowly deteriorate.

It wasn’t until she made it to the back of the library that she spotted Bercy. He was seated in one of the rickety chairs, hunched over a weathered reading desk. Lahni hugged tight to the corner of the shelves, watching him silently as he slowly turned the pages of the book he was reading. The wood-elf felt her lips curl into a smile at how engrossed the rough and tumble bruiser seemed to be in his book. It seemed a little odd that Bercy would have been able to find anything that would both meet his interests, and still be more book than mould, but there was a certain charm to seeing a more intellectual side to what was normally dismissed as a wall of muscle. It was great that he was using this time in prison to expand his mind.

When her eyes finally found the tome, her thoughts quickly changed. He was reading The Adventures of The Scarlet Harlot, the book series that was kept secure in the restricted section. There was no way that the ex-Knucklebrawler had managed to worm his way into the restricted section. Lahni narrowed her eyes dangerously. The tome that currently had Bercy’s rapt attention was clearly the volume that Lahni had stolen. Bercy had stolen her stolen book!

Lahni quickly ran through all of their interactions in her mind. This didn’t add up. Bercy wasn’t the kind of guy who would steal from his cellmate. They had spent all of that time talking and getting to be best friends. They were supposed to break out together, and then he was supposed to join The Tower of Grey. Every interaction that they had suggested that he wasn’t nothing other than to be friends. How had she missed this? She was usually so good at sensing people’s motives.

The elf moved with the stealth and grace of a wild jungle cat. She was careful with every step to make sure that her footfall made no noise. Her breathing was slow and calm, making less noise than the whispers of the wind. As she stalked the unaware Half-Orc, it seemed like she had almost entirely erased her presence. If her goal had been to sneak up on Bercy unnoticed, this could definitely be qualified as a critical and complete success.

It wasn’t until Lahni was virtually on top of Bercy that she broke her silence and made her presence known with a whisper, “Ya readin’ porn?”

Bercy’s body tensed up, every muscle in his body preparing him for what usually came after someone in prison snuck up behind him. He slowly turned his head, looking back to the wood-elf, his eyes a mix of worry and recognition. The fingers that held the book before him trembled slightly before snapping the book closed and placing it on the surface of the reading desk, one of his meaty fingers keeping his place. He looked like a kid who had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

“That’s a restricted book, y’know.” She teased as she reached over, tracing her fingertips over the spine of the book of erotica before deftly snatching it from the desk, “Y’might get in trouble gettin’ caught with this.”

A soft blush had crept into Bercy’s cheeks as he looked down in an obvious attempt not to meet Lahni’s gaze, “Ya, that’s why I didn’t leave it in the cell.” His eyebrows twitched slightly, “I didn’t want ya gettin’ in trouble if the guards found it lookin’ for contraband in our cell.”

Lahni felt her heart flutter at her faith in Bercy being rewarded, “Aw, ya big doofus. That’s so sweet.” She smiled and opened up the book to the page that Bercy had been keeping marked.

It seemed that she had caught Bercy right in the middle of one of the steamer scenes. The Scarlet Harlot was being sensuously teased by her lover as he attempted to make her give into her lustful desires for him. The elf girl felt her skin grow hot, her breath catching in her throat as she stopped reading, but failed to keep her mind from remembering every detail of what happened in the following pages. Her mouth went dry when she thought of what effect that might have had on Bercy, and just what she might have seen if she had stayed hidden behind the shelves.

Bercy fidgeted a little bit in his seat before whispering a question, “So, why did you steal that?”

Lahni felt her body jolt as she snapped back to the here and now, “What?” She shook her head quickly looking down in an attempt to hide the blush that burned her cheeks, “I dunno. Seemed like a gud idea at the time.”

“Did you read it?” Bercy swallowed the lump in his throat, again struggling to look at the elf while also avoiding her gaze.

Lahni nodded, struggling to form words while her lungs fought against her command to breathe, “Ya…”

Her mind wandered back to her time reading the book. The sound of Bercy’s soft breathing as he slept had cut through the silence of their cell. Lahni’s eyes danced over every line of text in the book, taken in by the deviant tale of wanton desire. The fingers of her free hand had twitched with the sudden instinct to seek out the warmth between her thighs. It had taken a good deal of self control to keep from succumbing to her base desires. It would have been devastating for Bercy to have woken up to find her in the middle of ‘taking care of’ herself.

In the end she had finished the book without embarrassing herself. Now, standing in the library with the book in her hands, her body began to betray her. She felt too hot, like she was about to burn up. Her breaths had sped up, but at the same time kept catching in her throat. The strong legs that could outrun a flying dragon suddenly felt like they were almost too weak to hold her up. It felt like her body was begging her to fulfil some sort of promise that her mind had made when it had absorbed the deliciously sinful words printed in the book.

“Ya…I read it…” Lahni snapped the book closed in her hands. She was trying desperately not to think about how nice it would be to slip away to a secluded corner of the library and really get to work on being with herself again.

Bercy blushed, looking away again, “You…enjoyed it then?”

Lahni felt sanity wash over her again at hearing Bercy’s innocent response, “Well o’course. Everybody enjoys porn.”

Bercy shook his head quickly before turning his gaze to Lahni, but still finding it impossible to meet her eyes, “No, I mean…you **_enjoyed_** it?”

The monk watched the ex-Knucklebrawler, confusion written over her face. After the weight of his question sunk in, her face was claimed by a deep crimson blush. She took the half-step forward and lightly punched Bercy in the shoulder, unsure herself if it was a playful gesture, “You askin’ if I diddled myself, Bercy?”

“I mean…” Bercy started before almost immediately abandoning the confession, “It’s okay if ya did. I mean, it’d be totally natural.”

“I didn’t!” Lahni had curled her fingers into tight fists at her sides, every muscle in her body going tense with her declaration.

At the front of the library the Raven let out a few cries of ‘corn’ probably complaining about the elf raising her voice in the library. Both of the fist brawlers looked down the aisle to the front of the library, holding their breath as they waited for the sound of the guard. They both recognized the need to hide the book-shaped contraband in the event that the library’s overseer came back to see what the commotion was. After a few moments of listening to the silence of the library, still punctuated by the guard’s snoring, they finally returned to a feeling of relative safety.

Bercy swallowed the lump in his throat, still staring down the aisle, “You need help?”

Lahni had been sure that her blush couldn’t become any more intense, but somehow she had been proven wrong. Her voice came out as a hiss between clenched teeth, “I know how t’do it myself.”

Bercy nodded quickly, “Course. I was just…if you _wanted_ help…“

Lahni wanted to be furious. The audacity of Bercy to ask things like that was astounding. Did he really not think that she was capable of taking care of her own urges? Sure she hadn’t done it back in the cell, but that was as much for his benefit as hers. Yeah! She hadn’t wanted to wake him up. He needed his sleep, and doing something like that might wake him. Even if it was a normal thing to do, she surely didn’t want to have a conversation with him about it after she woke him up. Yeah!

If he had woken up to find her in that vulnerable state it would have just left them both embarrassed. She’d have felt the need to explain what was up, and how did you even explain that? Based on their conversation now, he’d have offered to help, and with her head swimming with hormones, she’d probably have accepted, and then what?

Well obviously he’d have taken a hold of her with those big strong hands of his. Her dexterity always kept her out of danger in a fight, but if it came to a contest of strength against Bercy she wasn’t sure she’d be able to slip out of his grasp. Growing up she had always been able to beat the tar out of anyone that came at her, but Bercy was a professional. With those huge hands of his and all of his strength, he could probably keep both her wrists pinned with one hand. She would probably still be able to slip out, but sometimes it was fun to pretend.

The dextrous wood-elf would have been totally vulnerable, or else pretending to be. He’d have held her down with one hand and the other would have teased at her exposed abdomen. He’d have slid those thick fingers down, and then…

Lahni’s hand shot out, catching herself on the edge of the desk as he knees shook, her legs weak from her lustful imaginings. For a moment she considered the possibility that the book had some sort of curse put on it that was making her this way. She frowned as she realized that the more probable scenario was that she was a living being with urges, and the book had just been the push that reminded her of that. With the recent adventures, she hadn’t really had time to think about any of this. With all of the boredom of prison, it had just…caught up with her.

“Whadaya have in mind?” She swallowed the lump in her throat, wondering how adventurous Bercy planned to be.

They had both read the book, so if they needed inspiration they had a lot to pull from. They could flip to almost any page if they wanted to find an exciting scene to recreate. What if he suggested something wild though? What if he wanted to go all of the way? Lahni felt her pulse race at the thought of him asking something so bold, and she arrived at a more terrifyingly delightful question. What if she didn’t say ‘no’?

Bercy took a moment to re-steady himself and bury his nerves before pushing his chair back to give them more room. He brought up his hands, curling his calloused fingers around her lithe hips and giving her a gentle nudge into position. Lahni wasn’t sure exactly what she was in for, but caught between the Half-Orc’s muscular form, and the edge of the old reading desk, she didn’t have many options. Apprehension and excitement duelled for dominion over her mind. She reached back, her palms pressing flat against the surface of the desk to give her better balance as well as signal her surrender to whatever Bercy intended to do.

The ex-Knucklebrawler slowly dragged his fingers forward to the thick knot of sleeves that held up Lahni’s jumpsuit, “Is it okay if I…?”

Lahni nodded breathlessly at the question. Her heart fluttered at how soft and gentle Bercy was being as his fingers slowly drew the sleeves of her jumpsuit out of the criss-cross knot. Of course he was being gentle. With all of his big intimidating frame, it had only taken a few moments for Lahni to know that he was just a snuggly boy with a heart of gold. If he had ever done anything bad in his life it was probably one of those situations where he had been looking out for his mamma or something.

The Half-Orc’s fingers curled around the bunched-up edge of Lahni’s prison jumpsuit. His eyes moved up, locking with the wood-elf’s silently asking for permission again. Rather than nod, Lahni pushed her palms against the desk, lifting her hips from its edge to give the ex-Knucklebrawler the space he needed to continue. Maybe she shouldn’t have, but it felt like the time for that kind of thinking had already passed.

Bercy moved at a tortuously slow pace. As his fingers moved down, one of them caught under the waist of Lahni’s undergarment. She bit her bottom lip, waiting for him to adjust his grip so that he could keep going. Rather that adjusting his grip, the Half-Orc’s strong hands continued their journey down, pulling along Lahni’s last chance at preserving her decency with them. By the time Lahni thought to say or do anything to stop it, the slightly damp piece of cloth that she wore under her pants was already sliding over her hips.

Orange fabric retreated down over the wood-elf’s hips, exposing her hot skin to the library air. The Half-Orc’s scarred knuckles brushed sensuously over the smooth skin of Lahni’s strong legs. Bercy abandoned his chair, sliding down to his knees allowing him to keep a firm grip on Lahni’s clothes as he pulled them down her legs. Lahni watched Bercy’s every movement as he gathered the jumpsuit around her ankles, doing her part of stepping out of the garment when the time came.

Bercy placed the bundle of Lahni’s clothes on the top of the desk beside her. He smiled weakly as he looked up at her from his kneeling position between her knees, “You ready?”

The elf felt her breath catch in her throat again as she looked down at Bercy with a slightly confused expression, “Ready for wha-aAh!?” Her question was answered when the ex-Knucklebrawler leaned forward and pressed his thick tongue against the warm dampness between her legs.

Lahni realized a moment too late that the library was still a place that she needed to be quiet if she didn’t want to wake the guard. Her hands shot up from the smooth surface of the desk, quietly slapping over her mouth in an attempt to hold back her sounds. She could hear the Raven let out a few calls of ‘corn’ from the front of the library, but beyond that her outburst seemed to go without notice. She was about to cast him an angry glance to signal her displeasure when he pushed his tongue forward beyond the eager lips of her sex.

The monk grit her teeth as the ex-Knucklebrawler worked his tongue over her trembling folds. As angry as she wanted to be, the threat that they might be caught only served to intensify the experience. She drew her leg up quickly, sliding it over Bercy’s shoulder to give him better access. Every touch, from the stubble of his cheek brushing against the smooth skin of her thigh, to the eager movements of his thick tongue plundering her depths was heightened by the dangerous thought that they might be caught.

Lahni’s body shuddered as Bercy brought his rough hands up to curl his thick muscly fingers around her hips. The elf gasped into her hands as the Half-Orc pulled her closer to get deeper access to her weeping folds. For a moment Lahni had expected to come tumbling down to the floor, but she quickly discovered that as long as she was in Bercy’s grasp, even gravity couldn’t steal her away.

A feeling of delicious helplessness had worked its way into Lahni’s mind. Even in fighting condition, she knew that she probably couldn’t escape the ex-Knucklebrawelr’s grapple. With her heart racing, her lungs gasping for air, and her knees growing weak under the pleasured assault, she didn’t stand a chance. As his tongue flicked against her most sensitive area, she knew that even if she tried to voice a request for escape, all that would pass her lips would be dark moans. She was faced with the knowledge that even if she had the inclination, she lacked the ability to free herself from this terrible pleasure.

The elf’s body shuddered in Bercy’s grasp every time his tongue brushed against a more sensitive area. As an attentive lover, Bercy focused his attention on spots that made Lahni tremble, or made soft squeaks slip past the fingers she was using to hold back her moans. His fingers dug into her skin a little, holding her tight as her body struggled against his eager tongue. Lahni was thankful that he wasn’t treating her like she’d break, but wondered if the fingertips digging into her hips would leave bruises.

It all proved to be too much for speedy elf, her body trembling as the white hot sparks of her peak rocked through her body. She screwed her eyes shut as every muscle in her body went tense under the orgasmic waves of her completion. Bercy’s tongue continue to lash against her folds as they trembled and squeezed, intense pleasure burning through every nerve of her body.

Both brawlers were left breathless by the intense experience. Lahni slumped back against the edge of the reading desk as Bercy pushed himself up and back into his chair. The elf’s hazy vision lingered on the rapid rise and fall of Bercy’s muscular chest. Lahni wasn’t sure if Bercy’s jumpsuit had always been open in the chest, but she appreciated the view of his chiseled form as it glistened from sweat.

Lahni found herself chewing on her bottom lip as her eyes slowly trailed over Bercy’s exposed chest. His green skin was pulled taught over muscles that looked as hard as boulders. The open front of the jumpsuit left an arrow of Bercy’s exposed form that drew the elf’s eyes slowly downward. Lahni lost her breath as she found the tip of the arrow, pointing down to the impressive tent at at the front of Bercy’s jumpsuit.

The blonde monk swallowed the lump in her throat trying to remember if that had been like that before, or if it was a result of what they had just done. When she finally found enough breath to form whispers, there was still a clear shakiness in her voice, “D’ya…need help?” She swallowed hard again, her question filling her with that familiar feeling of excitement and apprehension from earlier.

She remembered all of the times she had been taught about paying back a kindness that someone did for you. She doubted that her mom had hoped she’d apply the lesson in this kind of situation, but it still seemed like the polite thing to do. With her wild youth it wasn’t like this would be the first time that she did something like that. She was just going to need a moment to catch her breath if she really planned on swallowing his giant purple worm.

Bercy blinked in confusion for a moment before following the elf’s eyes and blushing a deep crimson, “Oh.” His eyes looked away and he brought his hand up to nervously rub against the back of his head, “I don’t need ya ta pay me back or nothin’. I’d probably taste bad anyway.” He shifted in his chair, preparing to get up, “I can take care of it myself.”

Lahni moved at a speed that even surprised her a little bit, her foot coming up to land on the edge of the chair, cutting of Bercy’s escape. Her lips moved in a sultry whisper as she leaned back against the desk, “Who said I’d be tastin’ anything? Maybe I was thinkin’ somethin’ a little… _more_ …”

The blonde elf felt her cheeks burn with the force of her blush. She wasn’t sure what had come over her. How had she gone from getting herself out of reciprocating some oral action to offering the full package? Had Bercy used some sort of weird charisma trick on her? When she tried to figure out how things had gotten to this point she couldn’t help but draw similarities to the book. After some sensual touching and teasing from her lover, the Scarlet Harlot had become more desperate than ever. Maybe there was more truth to that kind of story than she realized.

Bercy’s blush intensified as his eyes trailed up the smooth skin of the powerful leg that had cut off his escape, “Ain’t you worried ‘bout gettin’ caught?” He shifted to the side of the chair that wasn’t blocked by the monk’s powerful leg.

Lahni shifted herself up to sit on the edge of the desk, bringing her free leg up to block off his other route of escape, “Well, Honey, I guess you’d have ta try n’ not moan so loud.” She flashed a sultry smile before slowly sliding her foot off of the edge of the chair to let him free, “‘Course I won’t force ya.”

The Half-Orc pushed himself to his feet, his large body filling the space between his chair and the desk. With her legs on either side of his powerful hips, and nowhere else to go, the elf once again felt like she was trapped. A shudder ran down her spine, settling pleasantly in her core as she looked up at the ex-Knucklebraweler’s intimidating form. From this position it felt like it might take more than a little dexterity to get away if she wanted to. She wondered briefly if maybe she had pushed a little bit hard.

“You sure ya won’t regret this?” His big and burly hands were placed onto the smooth surface of the desk on either side of the lithe elven monk.

Lahni slowly brought her hand up, placing her palm against Bercy’s exposed chest. His muscles felt like rocks under his hot skin. Her fingertips traced delicate trails past his pecks and then over the bumps of his abs. His body seemed harder than if he had locked eyes with a medusa. Everything about him seemed like an unmovable wall of muscle bearing down on her.

When her fingers finally caught on the edge of his open jumpsuit, the monk struggled to swallow her apprehension. She had heard things about guys with big hands, and Bercy clearly needed to special order his gloves. If she went any further she knew she’d have to accept whatever happened next. All it would take was a tug, and then she’d know how big Bercy’s ‘problem’ was…and then she’d have to ‘solve’ it.

Lahni took a slow breath before leaning forward a little. She locked her gaze with Bercy and put on her best lusty smile as her fingers crept into the open front of his jumpsuit. Seeing something might be good, but the best way to get a feel for it was…well, to feel it. Her fingers found the hidden hardness, sliding over its hot velvet length. She found her breath catching in her throat again, wondering if perhaps seeing it might have been a better choice.

“Oh, Bercy…” What was meant to be a whisper came out as more of a choked moan, “Feels like ya were right ta worry ‘bout gettin’ caught.”

The Half-Orc gave the elf a knowing smile, bringing back one hand to pop the last snap on his jumpsuit, “Think you can try not ta moan too loud?”

Lahni felt her heart flutter, both at Bercy’s newfound confidence, and the clever way that he had turned her earlier words against her. She kept her eyes locked on his, bringing one hand up to take a hold of the collar of his jumpsuit, “Don’t go gettin’ too _cocky_ there.” She smirked at her own clever play on words.

One of Bercy’s hands came to rest on Lahni’s hip, while his other retreated to the space between them to adjust himself, “Here I go then.”

It was clear that Bercy had intended to be gentle with his first thrust. The thick bulbous head of his shaft pressed up against her weeping folds. In her current state, Lahni’s body put up no resistance to the Bercy’s slow and steady movement. His burly hand on her hip held the elf girl still as he pushed forward into the hot, wet folds of her dripping pussy. The elf’s bod went tense at the surprise of her partner not choosing to savour the teasing. She choked out a low moan at the invasion that had caught her off guard even with how slow it had been.

Again the elf clapped her palms over her mouth, her eyes going wide at the realization of the noise she had made. They had talked about not getting caught, she had even made jokes about it. How was it that she was the one who couldn’t keep her voice down. Her elvish ears, twitched, catching a few more cries of ‘corn’ from the front of the library. Her intention had been to listen for the snoring guard, but her focus on that task was broken when the ex-Knucklebrawler returned to his slow forward thrust.

Lahni groaned into her hands as more of the thick Half-Orc shaft pushed into her tight depths. She would have been angry at Bercy for not waiting if it wasn’t for how delighted her body was at every movement. She tried to cast him a frustrated glare, but instead found herself moaning into her hands. How could she stay mad when it felt so good?

Bercy did his best to hold still for a moment. He looked down at the elf elf girl who let soft mewls of pleasure slip past her fingers in response to every subtle move he made. He swallowed hard as he looked down at her, a slightly worried expression painted on his face, “Did I hurt ya?”

Lahni kept her fingers held tightly over her mouth as she slowly shook her head. Hurt her? Maybe it was just the excitement of flirting with danger by doing this in the library, but she felt like she had almost cum just from him putting it in. Frankly she was a little scared of how intensely good this was already. Of course she didn’t dare try to tell him that, for fear of what other noises she might make when she took her hands from her mouth.

As Bercy shifted his weight slightly, he noticed the desk wobble, one leg quietly knocking against the grimy ground. He grit his teeth for a moment, recognizing that while the wobbly table would definitely make too much noise for the quiet library if they kept going. He locked eyes with Lahni hoping that she might have a solution, but could tell from the look in her half-lidded eyes that she was likely focused on other things. He took a long breath, and tried to think of the best solution.

The burly Half-Orc leaned down over the lithe elf, curling one of his mighty arms around to cradle her back. Before Lahni even knew what was happening, the ex-Knucklebrawler was hugging her tightly and lifting her off of the desk. Her soft breasts pressed into his hard muscular chest, her head coming to rest in the crook of his neck. She had instinctively wrapped her supple legs around his hips, but with her hands still clutched to her mouth, still felt like his arms were all that were supporting her.

Bercy’s hot breath tickled at Lahni’s slender elven ear as he whispered to her, “It’ll be easier if ya hold on.” As if to answer the elven monk’s fears he added, “Ya can moan into my neck if yer worried about that.”

Lahni didn’t want to admit that she was worried that Bercy was going to turn her into a moaning mess. She didn’t want him to think that this was all it took to make her lose her mind just like the heroine in that book. It felt like burying her face in his neck would be admitting that he had gotten the better of her somehow. If she ended up helplessly moaning into his neck he’d have won…but if he was already driving her wild, what could he do if she made it easier?

The elf moved with the speed that only she could muster, wrapping one arm around his neck, while the other reached around to his back under his arm. She blushed as she buried her face into the crook of his neck, accepting that the ride would be worth whatever this did to their dynamic. Her palms were splayed over his back, her fingertips pressing into his sinewy back.

With the elf clinging to him so tightly, Bercy slowly slid his hands down her sides, settling into a strong double-handed grip on her hips. He slowly pulled her back, drawing his length out of her tight body until only the tip remained nestled between the lips of her sex. He leaned his head forward, gently nuzzling his own face into her shoulder before whispering softly, “Hold on tight.”

Lahni wasn’t sure what she had been expecting, but somehow Bercy’s powerful thrust had taken her by surprise. She suddenly felt all of the air rush out of her lungs, leaving her chest with an empty feeling that was a stark contrast to how the rest of her felt. Her body trembled as it struggled to come to grips with how full Bercy’s thrust had left her feeling. Bercy held her there, as if trying to give her an opportunity to come down from the maddening high of his shaft parting her twitching folds.

After a long moment, the elf felt her hips being pulled up. Slowly that fullness was being dragged away, leaving her with nothing but an unbearable empty feeling. She worried that he may have noticed her little min-orgasm and was going to stop for the sake of her mental health. She wanted to use her mighty legs to pull herself back down, but her legs felt like they were made of a gelatinous cube. She whimpered weakly into his neck as it seemed the bulbous tip of his manhood would slip from her grasp.

The elf’s disappointed whimpers turned into a squeal of pleasure against Bercy’s neck when he pulled her hips down into another thrust. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as she struggled with the feeling he had somehow gotten deeper this time. As he slowly pulled her up, preparing her for another thrust, the young elf came to the shocking realization that her partner hadn’t bottomed out yet. Her eyes went wide in a mixture of panic and delight when the Half-Orc pulled her into another penetrating thrust.

Lahni used all of the strength left in her arms to hold onto the burly upper body of the ex-Knucklebrawler. Every thrust to get deeper excited a delighted squeal from the monk who was struggling to muffle the sounds of her pleasure with the burly neck of her partner. Bercy let out soft grunts to accompany his thrusts, slowing down as he got closer to fully sheathing his ‘sword’ within her ‘sheath’.

Bercy’s thrusts finally slowed to a halt with the elf girl’s hips held tight against his. Lahni’s chest heaved as she tried desperately to catch her breath after Bercy’s carnal assault. Her toes curled, her body shuddering as she tried to adjust to the feeling of being fully impaled on Bercy’s length. She felt the muscles in her arms beginning to grow tired as the adrenaline from her pleasure began to fade.

The Half-Orc felt a small smile spread across his lips as he felt the elf girl start to relax in his arms, “I’m gonna move now.”

Lahni’s eyes went wide as saucers at his declaration that he was going to start moving. She hadn’t even really caught her breath yet. She already felt like her mind was melting away, and now he was saying he was going to move? Was he trying to suggest that all of that hadn’t been part of this ‘main event’? A light wave of panic took her as she realized just what she could be in for.

The monk didn’t get a chance to voice any objection. Before Lahni could pull her face from Bercy’s neck, he had tightened his grip on her hips and began to thrust. Her body swayed, held up by the strength of his thick arms. Her internal muscles squeezed against his length as white bursts of pleasure shot through her body. While every thrust seemed insanely intense, there was still a gentleness to the slow and steady pace. Even as he seemed to be melting her brain, he still made every effort to be a caring and gentle lover.

Bercy’s thrusts continued like that for a few long moments. The elf girl clung to him, her nails gently raking over his back as she curled her fingers into fists around the back of his open jumpsuit. She kept her face buried in the side of his neck, but part of her no longer cared how loud she might be. If they were caught now, she felt like it would still have been worth it.

The soft grunts escaping the burly Half-Orc took on a slightly more desperate tone as they continued their carnal dance. The pace of his thrusts had become a little bit more erratic, his grip on the elf’s hips trembling a little. Lahni knew enough to know what that sort of thing meant, but only now did she realize it was a question that hadn’t come up. What was going to happen when Bercy finished?

“Lahni…I’m close…” The ex-Knucklebrawler let out a soft groan.

As Lahni saw it, there were really only a few options. Bercy could just pull out when he hit his end, which was probably what he was thinking already. It seemed the polite route to take, but was going to result in a mess to clean up. She could always get him to stop for a minute and then get under the desk to help him cross the finish line. On the other hand, Bercy had seemed reluctant to submit her to that, so she probably couldn’t sell it now.

The elf pulled her face away from his neck just long enough to gasp out, “’S’fine -ahn- go ahead.” Really, there wasn’t all that much danger. With her body so finely tuned by her monk abilities she hardly had to worry about catching anything. As for the other dangers, she was pretty sure that today was safe.

It seemed that being granted permission to proceed had given Bercy the extra push that he needed. His length twitched within Lahni’s tight depths, his hips giving off jittery thrusts as he tried to keep going. With one final deep thrust, he reached his climax, unloading his hot white release into her tight twitching folds.

One of the Half-Orc’s mighty hands pressed down against the top of the old reading desk to steady himself. His heavy breathing came hot against Lahni’s exposed shoulder and neck. The monk felt her arms tremble as they fought for just enough strength to fight off the cruel forces of gravity. With his free arm, the ex-Knucklebrawler cradled his elven lover as the two slowly came down from orgasmic bliss.

Bercy let out a low groan as he slowly lowered the spent elf back onto the reading desk. Lahni gave him a weak smile as she dragged her hand over to the bundle of her clothes that were still on the desk. Her legs still felt like they were going to be a little too shaky to be running at lightning speed, but she felt like she could still stand on her own.

“That was real nice.” Bercy kept his voice at a lower register as he slipped himself back into his jumpsuit so that he could do it back up.

Lahni closed her eyes and smirked as she started pulling on her own clothes, “It sure was.”

As she thought about it, Lahni remembered thinking that this grand prison’s greatest danger was probably a sense of boredom. Without a doubt, she still wanted to escape this dark and drab place and get back to adventuring with her friends. She wanted to get back to The Tower of Grey, collect her egg salad sandwiches, and find her brother.

On the other hand, if their daring escape plan didn’t work, Lahni was pretty sure she had a way of fighting back the boredom.

**Author's Note:**

> When I first thought about this it was as a dumb joke. I liked the pun that I was using for the title, and since I was having trouble with another story, I thought it'd be nice to stretch my writing muscles with something fun and different. When I started writing, I immediately realized that this story was ridiculously fun to write, and so it ended up getting a little longer than I had planned.  
> I'll finish off here with my usual request. I don't have an editor, so sometimes there are mistakes in my work. If you see something, say something. I'll go in and fix it if it's wrong, and then maybe next time I'll remember not to make that mistake.


End file.
